The use of cloud computing as a service provider has grown exponentially in the past decade. In a cloud computing setup, a resource for example a data may be present at a centralized cloud. The cloud can then distribute this resource or data to any number of systems or users. One of the issues with hosting data in the cloud is that whenever any data update or software update is to be performed for data stored in the cloud then it leads to delay in processing of any request received from the systems. Another issue with hosting data in the cloud is that different versions of the data needs to be stored in the cloud depending on the different personalization desired by the systems.